Gojuu no Kotoba
by Ryuuta
Summary: COMPLETE! Lima puluh kata tentang diri-'nya'. Infantrum Challenge's fic. NaruSasu, SasuNaru. STILL NO YAOI INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Gojuu no Kotoba**

**Summary : **Lima puluh kata tentang diri-'nya'. Infantrum Challange's fic. NaruSasu, SasuNaru. NO YAOI INSIDE!!

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto as true owner of Naruto series. Peace!! (^o^)v

(o.O)

Naruto tentang Sasuke

**1. Air**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa kami bisa menjadi teman. Yang pasti, benda alam bening kasatmata namun tak dapat dipegang itulah saksi bisunya...

Ya. Hanya air.

Saat dia mengulurkan sebotol air mineral padaku dengan tatapan acuh, aku merasa dia sudah mulai bisa membuka hatinya.

**2. Akhir**

Ada awal, pasti ada akhir. Itulah prinsip keseimbangan alam. Sesuatu yang telah diawali pasti suatu saat juga harus diakhiri. Walaupun si pelaku tak menghendaki, alam dengan sukarela akan mengakhirinya tanpa ampun. Aku setuju dengan hal itu, tentu saja.

Tapi, kenapa harus secepat ini berakhir? Padahal aku baru saja mulai bisa mengerti dia...

Apa ini yang dinamakan awal dari sebuah akhir? Mengakhiri segala beban mentalnya, dan mulai mencarinya dari awal.

Kau bingung? Aku pun begitu...

**3. Bintang**

Kata orang, saat seseorang yang amat kita sayangi meninggalkan kita, mereka akan menjelma menjadi bintang yang senantiasa menerangi gelap malam kita dengan kasih sayang mereka.

Namun, saat malam tiba dan aku mendongak menatap gelapnya langit, aku sadar aku tak bisa menemukannya di antara jutaan bintang yang berpendar cerah. Karena dia bukanlah bintang. Dan dia tak boleh menjadi bintang.

Karena bintang hanya akan menyinari dari kejauhan. Tanpa bisa diraih lagi...

**4. Biru**

Saat di akademi, Iruka-sensei pernah mengajariku tentang warna.

"Ada tiga warna dasar yang bisa disusun menjadi sebuah segitiga yaitu, merah, kuning, dan biru," kata Iruka-sensei sambil menggambar segitiga yang ujungnya diberi inisial M, K, dan B.

"Jika merah dan biru dipadukan, terciptalah warna ungu," lanjutnya sambil menulis huruf U di atas garis antara M dan B. "Jika biru dan kuning disatukan, terciptalah warna hijau. Dan jika merah dan kuning disatukan, terciptalah warna orange," tambah Iruka-sensei sambil menulis huruf H dan O.

"Orange! Itu warnaku!" sahutku bersemangat. Iruka-sensei tertawa kecil.

"Namun, segitiga warna ini juga punya larangan!" ujar Iruka-sensei dibuat seram. Aku terdiam.

"Larangan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ya. Kita tidak boleh memadukan dua warna yang berhadapan," jawabnya. Aku masih ragu.

"Misalnya saja warna merah. Di segitiga ini, warna merah berhadapan dengan hijau. Itu artinya, jika dua warna ini dipadukan, akan terlihat pecah dan tidak seimbang. Dengan kata lain, tidak akan pernah cocok. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya."

Aku merenung, "Warna yang berhadapan?". Tiba-tiba pandanganku terfokus pada huruf O yang berada persis di depan huruf B.

"Orange tidak pernah cocok dengan biru," desisku lemah. "Seperti aku dan dia."

**5. Biskuit**

Daftar barang penting yang harus dibawa :

5. Gulungan berisi shuriken raksasa.

4. Beberapa kantung kunai dan shuriken.

3. Pil tentara.

2. RAMEN!!!

1. Biskuit dari teme.

**6. Cinta**

Jika kau berniat mendekati Sasuke-teme, saranku adalah :

JANGAN PERNAH BICARAKAN CINTA! Karena satu-satulah cinta yang ia punya telah lenyap bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya dendam.

**7. Curang**

Dalam permainan, curang dilarang keras. Dalam percintaan, curang sangat dibenci. Dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat, curang dijauhi. Dalam persahabatan, curang dibuang jauh-jauh.

Tapi tidak dengan kisahku. Kalau aku tak curang, sampai sekarang aku pasti belum bisa membuatnya melihatku.

**8. Dia**

Dia itu...

Hmm.. tunggu sebentar.

Dia itu...

Aduh, bagaimana, ya?

Dia itu...

Errr—

Dia itu...

Argh! Sungguh! Aku bisa!

..........

..........

Ah! Aku menemukannya!

Dia itu...

..........

Sahabatku yang paling berharga *smirk*

**9. Diam**

".........."

".........."

".........."

".........."

".........."

"Hey, TEME!! Jangan diam terus!!!!!"

"Hn."

"Arrrgggggggghhhhhh!!!!!! Kau ini menyebalkan, teme!!"

".........."

"Arrrggghhh!!!" –melangkah pergi-

".........."

"Dasar dobe."

**10. Dingin**

Aku tahu angin musim gugur itu dingin. Aku tahu udara tengah malam itu dingin. Aku tahu permukaan danau di musim dingin itu SANGAT dingin. Aku tahu suhu di Antartika itu SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT dingin.

Tapi itu semua tak ada apa-apanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang 'DINGIN'.

**11. Empat**

Di lapangan sektor empat,

Setelah menyelesaikan misi keempat,

Dengan bertaruh empat buah tomat...

...dan empat mangkok ramen,

Kami bertanding adu kuat berdiri di empat tiang,

Hingga pukul empat pagi.

Kami pulang dengan empat benjolan besar di kepala—hadiah dari Kakashi-sensei—karena tindakan konyol kami itu.

**12. Hampa**

Adakah di antara kalian yang pernah merasakan hidup di ruang hampa?

Tanpa oksigen dan zat-zat penunjang kehidupan lainnya?

Aku pernah. Sesaat setelah dia pergi...

Hey, jangan protes! Dia adalah salah satu penunjang hidupku. Tanpa dia, tentu saja aku merasa hidupku hampa.

**13. Hancur**

Kadang-kadang, aku merasa kehancuran adalah salah satu pembawa keberuntungan.

Kalau saja aku dan dia tidak menghancurkan dinding salah satu penduduk Konoha, kami takkan menghabiskan sebulan penuh bersama untuk memperbaiki dinding yang sudah nyaris rata dengan tanah itu...

... setelah kami gunakan sebagai sasaran permainan kami yang kadang tak bisa ditolerir dengan akal sehat.

**14. Hitam**

Gelap itu hitam.

Tapi hitam belum tentu gelap.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa kupelajari dari dia. Terutama dari matanya.

**15. Hujan**

Hujan adalah salah satu peristiwa alam favoritku!

Karena hanya saat hujan sajalah aku bisa bebas menangisi kepergiannya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

**16. Jiwa**

Terkadang aku merasa menjadi anggota klan Yamanaka sangat menyenangkan. Kalau saja aku punya jutsu pengendalian jiwa, aku pasti bisa menghentikannya saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama orang jelek bertampang pedofil itu *coughOrochicough*.

-Ino datang dengan tergesa-gesa-

"Woy, Baka-Naruto! Klan Yamanaka itu hanya bisa mengontrol pikiran! Ingat, PIKIRAN! Bukan jiwa!"

**17. Kenapa**

Kenapa aku menjadi jinchuuriki?

Kenapa dia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang hebat?

Kenapa aku selalu dijauhi?

Kenapa dia selalu dipuji?

Kenapa aku selalu menjadi pecundang?

Kenapa dia selalu menjadi pemenang?

Dan 'Kenapa aku dan dia bisa terikat sedemikian kuat?'

**18. Kunci**

Aku sedang mengobrak-abrik kelas dengan wajah yang tidak karuan—rambut kumal, mata sembab, ingus keluar, dan bibir mewek—saat seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang.

"Teme..." ujarku getir. "Aku sedang tidak ada nafsu melawanmu. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting dari mengalahkan seorang Uchiha yang sombong sepertimu."

"Cih! Kau pikir aku ke sini hanya untuk menantangmu? Buang-buang energi saja!" ejeknya merendahkan.

"Lalu kau mau apa???" tanyaku tanpa berhenti mengangkat meja dan mengeluarkan semuanya yang ada di dalam laci.

CRAANG!!

Kepalaku berputar ke arah suara itu.

"Aku hanya sedang kurang waras, makanya aku kembali untuk menyerahkan kunci itu."

"Teme... Dimana kau menemukannya?? Sudah hampir 3 jam aku mencarinya di sekitar akademi..." ujarku riang sambil mengambil benda kecil bergemeringcing itu.

"Cih! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa sih, dobe? Kunci itu terjatuh di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Meskipun kau mencarinya hingga bulan depan, mustahil ketemu!"

"Terima kasih, teme!" ucapku—yang tanpa sadar— terdengar tulus.

Dia berbalik dan pergi, "Hn."

**19. Malam**

Entah kenapa malam itu terasa lebih gelap dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hingga aku sadar bahwa paginya, dia akan pergi jauh dan tidak berniat untuk pulang.

Kalau aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, aku lebih memilih malam itu takkan pernah berakhir.

Meskipun aku akan tersiksa oleh gelap dan dingin yang abadi. Asalkan dia tetap tinggal, aku rela.

**20. Matahari**

"Aku ingin jadi hokage! Agar aku bisa menyinari semua penduduk dunia dengan kehebatanku yang seperti cahaya matahari!!!" selorohku sepanjangan jalan saat hari pertamaku masuk akademi.

"Cih! Jangan berharap kau bisa sekuat matahari jika cahayamu hanya berpendar seperti lilin yang tertiup angin!" tandas seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangku.

"Aku ini MATAHARI!!!!" teriakku lantang.

**21. Mimpi**

Waktu yang ku lalui bersamanya, hari-hari yang ku lalui bersamanya, peristiwa-peristiwa yang ku lalui bersamanya,

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Kalaupun ini benar-benar hanya mimpi, aku menolak untuk bangun sekarang.

**22. Mungkin**

Mungkin, kalau Kyuubi tak pernah datang, aku takkan pernah menjadi jinchuuriki.

Mungkin, kalau Uchiha Itachi tidak membantai klannya sendiri, dia takkan pernah hidup dengan dendam yang menggelayuti.

Mungkin, kalau aku bukan jinchuuriki, aku tak harus bertingkah aneh untuk mencari perhatian.

Mungkin, kalau dia hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga yang harmonis, dia tak harus bertingkah dingin dan angkuh.

Mungkin, kalau semua kemungkinan mustahil di atas terjadi, garis takdir takkan pernah mempertemukan kami.

**23. Musik**

Tak perlu satu peleton orang dengan terompet yang siap ditiup, drum yang siap dipukul, gitar yang siap dipetik, atau biola yang siap digesek untuk menciptakan deretan suara merdu bernama musik.

Karena sadar atau tidak, musik yang paling indah dan mengagumkan adalah suara daun yang dititup angin, batu yang tertimpa air terjun, derap langkah kuda yang bermigrasi di padang rumput, bahkan suara semak yang saling bergesekan.

Itulah pendapatnya saat pertama kali ia melihat kelompok orkestra jalanan yang sedang memainkan lagu yang luar biasa jeleknya ketika kami baru pulang dari misi.

**24. Pencuri**

Aku baru saja melihat sosoknya yang lain dari biasanya. Dia terlihat begitu mengerikan... sekaligus perhatian.

"Sudahlah teme, toh sepertinya yang mengambil cuma pencuri biasa yang amatir. Tak perlu dikejar," sahutku santai.

"Iya. Nyatanya pencuri itu mengambil sekantong shuriken. Bukannya dompet atau gulungan yang tentu saja lebih berharga daripada shuriken," dukung Sakura. Kakashi-sensei hanya diam.

Sasuke menggeram, "Tapi kita baru saja berangkat misi! Bagaimana kalau harus menghadapi musuh yang hebat?! Dan musuh itu baru bisa kita lumpuhkan kalau kita menggunakan semua shuriken kita!! Kita pasti kalah karena persediaan shuriken kita berkurang satu kantong!!"

Aku, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei bengong.

'Aku yang terlalu sensitif, atau memang teme bersikap overact karena shurikenku baru saja dicuri?' batinku ragu.

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku akan mengijinkanmu mengejar pencuri itu dan mengambil shuriken yang dia curi. Setuju?" tukas Kakashi-sensei.

**25. Rahasia**

Hh...

Dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang penuh teka-teki. Hidupnya terisi rahasia tak terungkap dan ribuan pertanyaan tak terjawab. Tapi, aku dengan senang hati akan membagikan satu rahasianya yang berhasil aku curi-paksa darinya.

Kalian mau kuberitahu?

Baiklah. Asal kalian kalian berjanji takkan mengatakannya pada orang lain (biar aku sendiri yang mengatakan pada mereka). Jadi....

Kalian janji?

Oke. Siapkan mata kalian. Rahasianya adalah...

Aku dan dia berteman...

(o.O)

**A/N :** Osh! Chapter satu : COMPLETE!!!

Hiyaaa~~~!! Padahal niatnya mau dibikin Oneshot, tapi ternyata baru nyampe setengah udah mampet duluan... Hiks pT_Tq

Untuk bagian 'Biru' saya menggunakan kaidah segitiga warna yang diajarkan guru kesenian saya. S***o-sensei, arigatou gozaimashita ^o^v.

Beberapa bagian ada yang saya tulis ngawur, soalnya agak susah menyatukan dengan karakter Naruto dan Sasuke. Haduhhh, pasti ancur, deh *scroll up, baca-baca lagi, mencermati, menjedukkan kepala ke tembok 5 kali* tuh kaaaaan~~

Ah, biarlah. Yang penting CF-nya dah rampung separuh. Sebodo amat! *dibacok*

Chapter berikutnya, alias last chapter : Sasuke tentang Naruto. Menyajikan 25 tema berikutnya!!! Haghaghaghaghag *ngakak gaje mak lampir version*

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan??). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!!**

**Thursday, July 16, 2009**

**20.17 P.M.**

**Ryuuta**

(**yang paling cute sedunia** *disiram aer keras*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gojuu no Kotoba**

**Summary : **Lima puluh kata tentang diri-'nya'. Infantrum Challange's fic. NaruSasu, SasuNaru. NO YAOI INSIDE!

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto as true owner of Naruto series. Peace! (^o^)v

**A/N :** Entah kesulitan apa yang saia alami selama membuat chapter ini sampai membutuhkan waktu nyaris setahun untuk meneruskannya ^^ Sampai saia sempat berfikir jangan-jangan fic ini sudah tidak diperkenankan menggunakan embel-embel 'Infantrum Challenge's Fic' di summary-nya. Tapi, demi kelancaran bersama, saia tetap menggunakan embel-embel itu di summary. Mo ii desu ka?

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review-nya. Maaf tidak bisa saia balas satu per satu, biar Tuhan saja yang membalas jasa baik kalian XDDd

(o.O)

Sasuke tentang Naruto

**1. Aku**

Aku ini siapa?

Aku ini apa?

Seberapa berharganya aku?

Seberapa penting aku?

Hingga dia mati-matian berusaha membawaku pulang.

Padahal aku selalu menolaknya.

Apa aku egois?

**2. Angin**

Saat itu cuaca agak buruk. Kata Kabuto, badai topan akan melewati persembunyian kami makanya angin saat itu kencang sekali.

Di depanku berdiri ratusan zombie milik Kabuto dan puluhan ular milik Orochimaru. Tugasku adalah melenyapkan mereka semua. Ya, aku sedang berlatih.

Otakku berpikir cepat, 'Jika kau menggunakan chidori, belum tentu mereka semua akan hancur. Buang-buang chakra,' batinku.

Selama aku berpikir, gerombolan zombie bersenjata itu mendekat. Tidak ada cara lain. Dalam satu hentakan, aku membuka segel Katon dan membuat bola api besar yang langsung meluluhlantakkan mereka.

Dalam sekejap mereka semua hilang. Hanya menyisakan abu dan tanah hangus saja. Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan, segera saja aku menoleh.

"Bagus Sasuke-kun. Tidak terpikir olehku kau akan menggunakan jutsu seperti itu untuk melawan mereka semua," kata Orochomaru angkuh.

"Cih!"

"Tapi kau beruntung Sasuke-kun. Angin hari ini bersahabat denganmu," lanjutnya. Aku terdiam.

"Kalau saja cuaca hari ini cerah, kau tak mungkin bisa menghancurkan mereka semua hanya dengan jutsu itu," sambung Kabuto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau pasti tahu, Sasuke-kun. Angin kencang hari ini telah mengobarkan apimu. Karena api takkan pernah menyala jika tak ada angin," jawab Kabuto sinis.

Aku termenung. Bukan karena kenyataan aku baru saja terlihat bodoh di depan Kabuto. Tapi karena perkataannya tentang 'api takkan pernah menyala jika tak ada angin'. Untuk sesaat bayangan wajahnya terngiang jelas. Entah kenapa.

**3. Awan**

Tidur di atas bukit beratapkan awan pada siang hari memang benar-benar bisa menenangkan. Setidaknya begitulah pendapatku sebelum wajahku nyaris meranggas dan mataku nyaris buta.

Saat itu adalah minggu terpanas di pertengahan musim panas. Aku dan si dobe itu baru saja pulang misi. Kami berdua tiduran di bukit dekat hutan sampai akhirnya dia menantangku untuk menatap awan selama mungkin.

Hasilnya? Tentu saja aku menang. Tapi keesokannya mataku tak henti-hentinya berair dan wajahku seperti kepiting rebus yang matangnya tidak rata. Sungguh mengerikan.

**4. Bicara**

Satu-satunya hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku lakukan adalah banyak bicara. Kupikir pekerjaan itu hanya akan menghabiskan energi dan belum tentu bermanfaat.

Namun aku heran saat melihatnya berkoar-koar di depan kelas tanpa sedikitpun rasa lelah. Bahkan, senyumnya terus tersungging di bibirnya.

Haruskan aku belajar banyak bicara darinya?

**5. Bingung**

Aku bingung… _*ini curahan hatiku XDD*_

**6. Darah**

Aku dan Suigetsu berjalan melewati jembatan itu. Ya, jembatan megah yang sarat dengan tragedi pada awal pembangunannya. Di situlah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang dengan beraninya meneteskan darahnya demi aku. Saat itu juga, aku mengakui bahwa dia hebat. Cocok dengan nama jembatan ini…

…Great Naruto Bridge…

**7. Hilang**

Sudah tak terhitung lagi kehilangan yang telah kualami. Aku kehilangan keluargaku, klanku, perasaan bahagiaku, dan bahkan kakakku…

Tapi, jika aku meratapi kehilanganku, maka benar bahwa aku cengeng. Karena masih ada orang yang mengalami kehilangan yang sangat perih. Seperti saat dia kehilangan aku.

**8. Jangan**

Dari sekian banyak kata yang ada di dunia ini, hanya ada satu kata yang akan diucapkannya jika dia bertemu denganku.

…Jangan…

Dan akan segera dilanjutkan dengan

…pergi lagi.

**9. Jantung**

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama, kenapa jantungku yang pertama kali merespon? Dia berdegup begitu kencang sehingga memompa darah ke otak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya saat itu…

**10. Kaku**

Dia : Oi, Teme! Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku!

Aku : Huh!

Dia : Temeeeee! Kalau bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari shinobi Kirigakure itu, kau bisa benar-benar mati! Siapa namanya? Uhm… Kaku?

Aku : Haku, baka!

**11. Kertas**

Gara-gara dia tak sengaja melemparkan kunai yang ditempeli kertas mantera (kupikir awalnya dia sedang mencoba mengirim pesan dengan kunai) kepadaku, hingga detik ini aku selalu berhati-hati pada setiap kertas yang kutemui. Sungguh!

**12. Labirin**

Aku bukan seorang roman. Aku tak pandai membuat puisi dan bergombalria. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan, "Di matanya, ada semacam labirin sihir yang bisa menyesatkan siapa saja yang tidak hati-hati dan membuat kita terperangkap di dalamnya untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama."

**13. Lapar**

Darinya aku belajar bahwa sinonim kata 'lapar' adalah 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

Mau bukti?

Kupikir tingkahnya selama ini sudah cukup membuktikan.

**14. Latar**

Latar tempatku bertarung dengan Itachi sudah tak ingin lagi kutapaki. Tapi disanalah aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk tidak kembali padanya.

**15. Lelah**

Jujur, sebenarnya aku lelah dengan semua ini. Adegan kejar-kejaran ini maksudku. Aku lelah. Sungguh!

Aku ingin mengakhirinya secepat yang aku bisa.

**16. Lompat**

Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, permainan favoritku bersama Itachi adalah 'Lompat ke Punggung sampai Rubuh'. Permainannya cukup sederhana. Aku hanya perlu melompat ke punggung Itachi dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh.

Kupikir permainan itu eksklusif hanya milikku dan Itachi, sampai kulihat dia juga melakukannya dengan beberapa teman di akademi.

Hey, sejak kapan dia tahu tentang permainan itu?

**17. Manis**

"Tentu saja ramen jauh lebih enak daripada tomat!" pekiknya tak mau kalah saat aku mengatakan bahwa tomat adalah makanan kesukaanku.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ramen memiliki banyak rasa! Tidak seperti tomat yang rasanya hanya… rasa tomat!"

"Cih!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Bahkan ada ramen yang rasanya semanis tomat!"

Uhm… Apakah tomat rasanya manis?

**18. Penumpang**

Dia selalu menyombongkan diri akan membangun sebuah alat transportasi baru yang bisa mengantarkan penduduk Konoha non-shinobi kemanapun dengan cepat.

"Kalau angkutan itu sudah jadi, aku akan mengijinkanmu menjadi penumpang yang pertama. Bagaimana, teme?"

"Kurasa aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menjadi penumpang pertama pada angkutan buatanmu. Nyawa cadanganku masih belum bisa kutemukan."

**19. Pulang**

Hal termudah sekaligus tersulit yang bisa kulakukan adalah pulang ke Konoha.

Mudah, karena aku hanya perlu melangkah melewati gerbang depan. Sulit, karena aku merasa belum pantas untuk kembali ke(padanya) sana.

**20. Putih**

Alasanku untuk menanggalkan bajuku yang berwarna biru tua dan menggantinya dengan putih adalah karena aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku masih terlihat hebat meskipun aku tak lagi memakai atribut yang suram.

**21. Sakit**

Sakit yang aku derita karena semua yang terjadi mungkin akan menemui puncaknya jika suatu saat aku harus menyaksikannya pergi.

Dan mungkin saat itu aku bisa memahami rasa sakit yang selama ini dia rasakan.

**22. Sendiri**

Sendiri itu menyenangkan, melegakan, bebas, dan tenang.

Tapi jika sekali saja kau lepas dari kesendirian dan harus kembali sendiri lagi, maka kata-kataku di atas tidak akan berlaku lagi.

**23. Siapa**

Siapapun yang mengawali semua ini harus bisa mengakhirinya juga.

Siapapun yang pernah menebar benih sakit ini harus bisa menuainya.

Dan siapapun yang pernah membuka hati ini harus selalu menjaganya.

**24. Suara**

Saat kukatakan padanya bahwa suaranya saat sedang berlagak sok sangat mengerikan. Dia malah membalasku dengan mengatakan bahwa suaraku yang sedang menggumamkan "Hn" terdengar lebih mengerikan. Memangnya benar begitu, ya?

**25. Syarat**

Sebenarnya syarat yang kuajukan agar aku mau pulang dengan sukarela sangat sederhana.

Hanya…

"_Tunggu aku. Tak perlu kau susul, aku pasti akan pulang."_

(o.O)

**A.N : **Owarimashita~!

Maap kalo semakin jelek, soalnya sudah hampir setahun saia tidak menyentuh fanfic lagi, hahaha

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Thursday, May 21, 2010**

**20.44 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

**(istrinya Akiya Kagrra, ***ditabok rame2***)**


End file.
